


First Time

by Pink_Sparkly_Witch



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Sparkly_Witch/pseuds/Pink_Sparkly_Witch
Summary: Ava Broussard plays Dean Winchester's love interest, Hannah Singer on Supernatural.  At the shows first Comic-Con in 2006, and fresh off of a broken heart, feelings are revealed that change the dynamic of the relationship between her and her co-star Jensen, forever...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Ava Broussard (OFC), Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction (please be kind!). Having a craving for this type of story, but finding very few like it I came up with the idea to try and write one myself. I've had this written for almost a year and tinkered with it a lot since then. I finally decided I wanted to share it. All mistakes are my own. I own nothing but my own character, Ava. These words were written by me and are a work of fiction. For the purposes of this story, Jensen is single. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“…and Jared, he’s running as fast as he can in this inflatable T-Rex suit while we’re firing golf balls at him! I swear it’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen! You should’ve heard the squeal that came from him when we hit him!” Jensen howled. Ava was laughing so hard, tears were threatening to escape, she couldn’t catch a breath and her stomach hurt. After the first and very successful Supernatural panel at San Diego Comic-Con, Ava and Jensen had shown face at the after party and talked to who they needed to before escaping to Jensen’s room and ordering food from room service along with a bottle of wine. Jensen knew she wasn’t up for socialising recently and had planned their escape as soon as he could.  
“God, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time!” Ava giggled breathlessly. “Thank you.”  
“For what?” Jensen asked.  
“Not making a big deal outta the whole Ben thing. Making me feel better. Always being there when I need you. For being you,” she beamed up at him.  
“You never need to thank me for doing any of that stuff. I care about you. A lot. Much more than you know.” He admitted as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and from his fingers gently grazing her cheek. When she hadn’t said anything for a few seconds, he began to realise just what he’d said. “Ava, I know it’s not the best time for you, and I don’t expect anything from you, but I need you to know how I feel. I like you, a lot. More than a friend should, and…” he was stopped mid-sentence by Ava’s lips on his. He froze - just for a second - before he realised this wasn’t one of their usual friendly kisses and he pressed his lips a little harder against hers. His hands reached out to her, one resting on her cheek and the other at the back of her neck. He gently grazed his teeth over her bottom lip. It had the effect he hoped and as her mouth opened, he slipped his tongue in. When their tongues met, she whimpered and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him further into her, his soft lips sending sparks flying through her body. People said when you kissed the right person, fireworks exploded. She never believed that. She thought those people were romanticists. She was wrong. She felt it with Jensen. The need for oxygen became overpowering and Ava reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and rested her forehead against his as she panted for breath. She looked at him, eyes questioning ‘what just happened? What’s going to happen?’ She might not be ready for a relationship, but a good fuck might be just what she needed to give herself the kick up the ass to start living her life again. She wasn’t one for one-night stands and she certainly wouldn’t have sex with some random guy - she’d done that once and it just wasn’t her – but she really liked Jensen and after their passionate make-out session, she really wanted to see what else he had to offer. But she didn’t want to take advantage of him or his feelings for her either. Jensen could see the conflict in her eyes and knew she was warring with herself. He could read her like a book, and knew she wanted him, but she was worried she was using him. He also knew she’d sleep with him if he initiated it. What happened next was going to have to be his call.  
  
After a few more seconds, he knew what he wanted. It was her. Even if it only happened this one time, he wanted her, more than anything in the world. Was it his raging hard-on blocking any sense his brain might be trying to make? Maybe. But he couldn’t stop his hands as they moved from her shoulders and ran gently down her back. They came to rest on her waist and he stared intently at her. She could read the question in his eyes - are you sure? - they screamed at her. Fuck yes, she was sure! She couldn’t find her words though and did the next best thing she could think of. She stood up from the couch and walked in front of him. She hitched the skirt of her dress up slightly to give her more movement and placed a knee to each side of his hips, but she didn’t sit down. She placed her left hand on the back of the sofa to steady herself as her right hand went to the back of his neck and up into his hair. She leaned her head down until her lips meet his in a sweet kiss. Her tongue darted out and she licked along his lips. Game on! Jensen thought as he opened his mouth and captured Ava’s tongue with his own. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her down, so she was sitting in his lap. As soon as she was steady and settled, he gently bit her bottom lip causing her to shamelessly grind her hips onto his hard cock. They both whined at the friction and Ava could feel his hardness between her legs. His hands moved down, dipping under the fabric of her dress and ran his hands over her lacy panties, cupping her ass cheeks and squeezing hard. She moaned and bucked her hips onto him again, making him groan. Her hands went into his hair and she gently scratched his scalp with her nails, and he moaned at the sensation. Her hands moved down his chest to the hem of his shirt and she tugged it up. They broke the kiss long enough for her to remove his shirt and her hands went back to his neck as their lips found each other again.  
  
It had been a while since she’d had sexual contact with another person having relied on a vibrator for more months than she cared to admit and she could feel her arousal start to soak her panties, her nerves sizzling on high alert. She moved her hands to his belt and began to undo it. Once she got rid of his belt, she undid his pants. She broke their kiss to raise herself up on her knees to give herself more room. Jensen raised his hips just enough so that she could pull his pants down as far as she could from her position. She leaned her head down towards his lips, not able to get enough of them, and her hair tumbled onto his bare chest. It tickled but was the most wonderful feeling. His breath hitched when her small hand slid into his boxers and gripped his hard dick. As she realised his size, she murmured in aroused approval and pumped her hand up and down his cock a couple of times before breaking their kiss. She slid herself off his lap and onto her knees in front of him, taking his pants and boxers down with her. Her hands slid up his thighs and she gently took his dick in her hand again. Jensen’s eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him through her lashes and lowered her mouth to him. Her tongue swirled over the head and down the underside of his shaft. When she reached the bottom, her tongue gave a pass over his balls and came back up. She put him in her mouth and circled her tongue around the head of his dick before she plunged down as far as she could go. Anything she couldn’t get in her mouth was enclosed in her hand. Every movement her mouth made was expertly backed up by her tongue swirling and licking, a suck of just the right pressure and the perfect grip on the bottom of his dick and his balls.  
  
He moaned deep and throaty. Holy fuck, she was good at this! Which surprised him as she always looked so sweet and innocent. He should’ve guessed with her dirty mouth and mind that she was capable of great things in the bedroom. He couldn’t remember ever getting a better blowjob. If she wasn’t careful, it’d be over before it had begun. “Ava, if you’re gonna stop, it better be soon,” he murmured. Her free hand slid around to grip his waist as she hummed in response, sending vibrations through his member, and pushing him closer to the edge. His natural reflexes sent his hands shooting to the back of her head and gripping her hair. As his carnal instincts took over, his hips started to buck into her mouth, forcing her to take him deeper. “I’m close...” he growled. Ava knew it was his way of telling her that if she didn’t stop now, she’d have a mouth full of his come. Just the thought turned her on even more and she moaned low and long in the back of her throat. “Mmmmm...”  
“Shit, Ava! I’m...” Jensen gasped as his head fell back onto the sofa and his grip tightened in her hair, keeping her head still as his seed filled her mouth and ran down her throat. She swallowed every drop, licking up any overspill and sucking her fingers and his dick clean. Fuck, that was sexy as Hell! He knew it’d take a bit of time before he’d be hard again, but at least it gave him plenty of time to get to know her body better.  
  
His hands were still in her hair as he looked down at her and smirked. “Damn, woman! You’re good at that!” She grinned up at him, looking pleased with herself. Her lust-blown pupils turning him on again. He removed his hands from her hair, stood up and stepped out of his boxers and jeans that were around his ankles. “C’mere, Princess,” he murmured as she slowly stood up, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his naked body. “You,” he said with a mischievous look in his eye, “are wearing far too much clothing,” he dipped his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss. He looked deep into her eyes, a small smile on his face as he moved his hands up the length of her spine to the top of her dress and began to unzip it painfully slow. The light touch of his fingers against her back caused a shiver to run through her entire body. Once her dress was fully unzipped, his hands skimmed around her waist and up her arms. He gently pulled the cap sleeves from her shoulders and pushed the dress down her body. His heart was beating harder with every inch of her skin he uncovered. As he exposed her bra covered breasts, the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding was released in a low growl. He let go of the fabric and her dress fell to her feet. Ava gasped as his fingers gently skimmed the side of her breasts and continued down to her waist. He lowered his head to hers and their lips met in a hot, frenzied kiss. Her hands rested on his chest as his gripped her hips. The kiss was passionate, and he was surprised at how quickly he was starting to get aroused again, already sporting a semi, but he wasn’t nearly finished exploring her yet.  
  
Ava’s panties were getting wetter by the second and her hands started roaming his body. He tore himself away from her lips and latched onto her neck. She hummed in pleasure as he sucked and pecked his way along her neck, leaving no spot untouched. As he made his way up towards her ear, her hands tightened on his biceps and a low moan left her kiss swollen lips. Jensen smiled against her skin and noted the sweet spot before he continued his assault by moving his lips down to her collarbone and the top of her breasts. His hands slid sensually up her back and expertly unclasped her bra. They caressed their way back down to the bottom of her back, glanced around her waist, trailed up her stomach and over her covered breasts, finishing at her shoulders before sliding the straps down her arms. Ava took a step back as he gently slid the garment down her arms, freeing her from it completely. He watched her intently and couldn’t stop himself from staring at her perfect body. She wasn’t fully naked yet, but by God, “you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” he said honestly and closed the gap between them quickly. His chest pressed against her breasts as his arms engulfed her waist and he kissed her roughly. She whimpered in response and grasped onto his broad shoulders which she’d had countless fantasies about. His hands moved down and caressed her ass before he grabbed her hard and lifted. Automatically, Ava wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. The kiss became hot and heavy and the warm, wet patch he could feel on his stomach told him that Ava was very much aroused. That was the last push his dick needed to get fully hard again.  
  
The urge for a release of the building pressure within her core was becoming strong and she found herself rolling her hips against his dick that had sprung up to his stomach. It was unintentionally prodding her clothed pussy teasingly, right where she wanted it. They both groaned loudly at the feeling. Jensen carried her to the bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed. His arms left her waist and his fingers ghosted their way around her hips and stomach, hooking his fingers into the top of her panties and gently pulled them down. Ava raised her hips and as he slid them down, she raised her legs up straight and he slipped them up and off in a slow and sensual movement. She lowered her legs, raising herself up on her elbows as he kneeled on the floor, placing himself in front of her and gently pushed her legs apart. He stared at her pussy like it was dessert and she silently thanked God she hadn’t cancelling the waxing appointment she’d had two days before her flight to San Diego. Jensen liked pussy - any which way, he wasn’t fussy, and hers was completely bare. And fuck if it wasn’t the most heavenly thing he’d ever seen. She was glistening with her arousal and he couldn’t help himself as he hooked his arms over her legs and gently ran his index finger down her slit. He growled when he felt her wetness for himself. Ava’s head fell back, and she moaned with pleasure at the contact and from the carnal sound he made. He slipped his fingers between her folds and continued to tease her, spreading her arousal onto the surrounding areas. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked the juice from them. “Oh, God!” Ava moaned as her head fell back. She didn’t think she’d seen anything so hot in her life. She also didn’t think she could become any more turned on or get any wetter. Boy, was she wrong!  
  
He inched his face closer to her heat, adjusting his grip and keeping her open to him, placing soft kisses up her thighs and over to her folds. When he reached the area where her covered clit was hiding, he slipped his tongue into her slit and licked at the tiny bud of nerves. She bucked her hips and moaned at the contact. His fingers spread her open to allow him full access to her pussy and his lips found her clit. He nipped, kissed, licked, and sucked at the little bundle and she could feel herself climb towards her high. He was so fucking good at this, his skilled mouth doing all sorts of things to her. She lay back down and moved her hands to his head. Her high wasn’t far away, and her thighs kept instinctively trying to clench together but his hands pushed them further into the bed, forcing her deeper into the mattress. Climbing higher with every pass of his tongue, her moans and murmurs got louder. Encouraged by her mewling, Jensen inserted a thick finger into her dripping pussy. Her eyes shot open as a loud groan rumbled from her and her hips bucked involuntarily. It felt so good and so much better than her own slim fingers. Her hips began to circle, gently grinding on his finger and face. He knew she was nearly there and she was slowly losing control of her body. Soon, the pleasure would take over and she’d be a hot, moaning mess and grinding all over him. That was Jensen’s favourite part and why he loved going down on women. He added another finger to her dripping core, and she moaned in approval. Her body and mind were no longer her own as her hips began to move up and down, fucking herself on his fingers and grinding into his mouth. Her orgasm was so close she couldn’t think about anything else. Her heart was pounding, and a tingle started deep in her stomach. As Jensen’s fingers continued to fuck her and his mouth continued to suck, the grip she had on his hair tightened and her hips sped up as she chased her high. Her moans were steady now and he knew with a bit more pressure, she’d explode. He kept his pace, wanting to prolong her build up for as long as she could handle, keeping her on the edge of orgasm.  
  
It wasn’t much longer before he heard her breathless voice between moans. “Please! Jay! I need to...” he didn’t let her finish before his tongue sped up and he licked just a little bit faster and pumped his fingers into her harder. “Fuck! Oh! Right... there... Uhh!” Ava moaned and he felt the walls of her pussy spasm and clench his fingers. He’d never tasted pussy so sweet and the sound she made as she came was his new favourite noise in the world. High-pitched and breathy, somewhere between a moan of intense pleasure and a sigh of pure contentment. Knowing he was responsible for making it erupt from her almost made him come without even having been inside her. He knew there was a chance this might not happen again. Things were complicated. They were co-stars on a popular TV show. She’d broken off her engagement at Easter after she caught her fiancé cheating on her. He knew for a fact she wasn’t ready to be with anyone until her wounded heart and pride healed. She’d told him that only a few days ago when he asked how she was holding up when they went for breakfast before going to set, so he knew this might be a one-time thing. And he didn’t give a shit. He had her for now and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Jensen made his way up her body, dropping sweet kisses along with sensual sucks and licks all the way from her clit to her stomach, passing through the valley of her breasts and up to her neck. Her body shivered, enjoying her high and his weight on her. He felt perfect on her, like he belonged there and the feeling of his hard cock against her thigh was pure bliss. She ran her hands up his back, clasped them behind his neck and pulled him to her lips for a kiss. Tasting herself on him turned her on again. She broke their kiss needing some air desperately, her breathing not yet back to normal after the orgasm she just had. Jensen gently moved some hair away from her face to see her better. “You sure you wanna do this? We can stop.” He asked her and hated himself for how scared he was of her answer. He didn’t want her to say no. Of course, he’d respect her if she did, but he really wanted this. “Don’t stop,” she said simply.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he rasped sexily. She bit her lip and hummed in response. She hated being called that, but there was something about the way he said it in his deep, raspy voice with a hint of that Southern drawl whilst naked on top of her that had her melting into a puddle. Their eyes locked and they stared intently at each other. Without breaking eye contact, Jensen grabbed the condom from the bedside table and tore the packet open with his teeth. She took it from his mouth and moved her hands down his body. When they reached their intended destination, she took him in her hand and pumped him a few times. He was hard as a rock. And big. So big! She could feel her core dripping.  
  
She hadn’t been with anyone since her ex-fiancé and even at that, it must have been at least six months before their split that he’d last taken her. She’d tried everything. Sexy underwear, dressing provocatively when they were out, romantic hotel breaks. She even tried the dumb ‘Oh my! You walked in on me naked!’ routine a couple of times. He just ignored her advances or told her he ‘wasn’t in the mood’ and she gave up. Eventually. But not before her confidence had taken a huge beating making her feel very unattractive, unwanted, and since she’d caught him fucking another blonde in her bed, she’d added awful in bed to the list. She knew it would take a while to come back from that kind of rejection. She hadn’t known why he’d lost interest in her, or why he cheated, and she didn’t let him stay long enough to explain. She focused her mind back to the present. Jensen knew her better than she knew herself, and she really didn’t want him to pick up on her insecurities right now. Or ever. But she knew he would at some point if he hadn’t already. As she rolled the condom onto his impressive length, he leaned down, an elbow resting next to each side of her head and kissed her. It was sweet at first - making her think he knew what had just been running through her mind - before becoming more forceful. He gently bit her bottom lip, and she opened to him. Jensen wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pushed all his weight onto one arm as he lined himself up with her entrance, his fingers doing a quick sweep of her pussy to make sure she was ready for him. He couldn’t stop the moan that was swallowed by their kiss when he felt just how wet she was. He slid his dick slowly into her, both of them swallowing the others groan of pure, unadulterated satisfaction, and he stilled for a few moments as he deepened their kiss. He knew he was larger than average, and most women needed a minute to adjust to his length, but even though she was deliciously tight, she was so wet with her body’s own lubricant, that he slid in easily enough.  
  
Once she was fully comfortable, she took the opportunity to roll them over, her on top now, straddling his waist. Her lips moved down to his throat, neck and along his collarbone. A deep groan left his mouth and she grinned to herself, she nipped at him gently with her teeth causing a growl to escape his lips and he bucked up into her involuntarily. Her eyes rolled upwards in response and a grunt of pleasure left her mouth. She continued her gentle assault all along his upper torso, nipping with her teeth and soothing with her tongue and lips. He grasped her waist and growled in pleasure, “careful. I won’t be able to control myself if you keep that up, Princess.” She raised herself up, gripping those broad shoulders she loved so much, steadying herself and smirked sexily at him as she began to slowly move up and down. “Mmm, you’re so fucking big, Jay! You feel so good,” she moaned before looking into his eyes and breathed out, “so I hope that’s a promise?” He smirked up at her and moved his hands up from her waist up and over her breasts, gently massaging them and tweaking her nipples. He groaned seeing that his large hands couldn’t encompass them fully with her generous size. He watched as her eyes closed and her hands left his shoulders and came up to join his, pushing them further into her chest to get more pressure. He smiled up at her. Not all women liked their breasts being touched, but by the look on her face right now, she loved it. That pleased him - he was a boob man, and she had the most amazing pair of tits! If he had to guess their size, he’d say they were a DD - maybe even an E. He could tell she was heading towards a high again as her face began to flush slightly and her breathing became heavier. His left hand continued to massage one of her breasts as his other hand began to slide down. He rested his hand low on her stomach and hooked his thumb under towards her clit. As soon as his thumb made contact with her bud, she let out a low moan and her eyes snapped to his, “shit, Jensen! Keep that up and I’m gonna come again!” She chuckled.  
“I hope that’s a promise?” He smirked up at her as he repeated her words to him from earlier. He removed his thumb from her clit, and she let out a moan of disappointment at the loss of contact. Raising himself to a sitting position, he stayed inside her, and she shifted herself slightly, wrapping her legs around his back to adjust to the new position. She was now sitting in his lap and he was almost eye level with her, and he stared deep into her eyes for a moment, trying to read everything he saw there. He recognised lust and pleasure reflecting in those sweet baby blues before he dipped his head and latched onto her nipple with his mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jay!” She whimpered breathlessly. His mouth was still sucking on her right nipple as his left hand went into her hair. He wrapped some of her hair around his fingers and tugged down firmly but gently. A low moan of pleasure rumbled from her as her head fell back and she began to thrust harder on him. He took a few seconds to adjust to her new rhythm and as soon as he had it, his mouth let go of her nipple and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He bucked up into her as she thrust down onto him, both moaning in sync at the pleasure coursing through them. Her hands went to grip his hair and she gently pulled so he would look up at her. His arms cradled her back as she clung to his muscular shoulders, their foreheads touching and looking deep into each other’s eyes. In a position as intimate as this, she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and her moans and grunts were getting louder with each thrust. The grip on his shoulders from her small hands was getting tighter. She was close to unravelling, and he was sure he wouldn’t be far behind her.  
  
She was thrusting as hard and fast as she could manage. She knew exactly what she needed right now and how to get it, so he was more than happy to let her take charge. He held her tightly, right arm aligned with her spine and his hand gently grasping the back of her neck to keep her secure against him. The left hand went into her hair and tugged down. She moaned as her head fell back in pleasure. His head dropped to her neck and his lips began to suck and peck. He was sure he’d found a weak spot close to her ear earlier and he was determined to find it again. “FUCK!” She whined. Yep! There it was! He grinned to himself and let go of her hair, his hand moving to caress her breast as his lips assaulted her soft spot over and over. He could feel the rise of her chest against his as she began to breathe shallow and deeper. She was almost panting now, and her moans and grunts were getting louder and longer. She was thrusting faster, deeper and Jensen was trying his hardest not to flip her over and go to town on her. He pulled her gently until she was looking at him, and saw she was completely lost in her pleasure. Too far gone now to stop even if she wanted to. “Come for me, Princess,” he said as he looked deep into her eyes. “One more for me, baby. Please?” She looked into his eyes as she thrust as hard and fast as she could. The tension was building, it wouldn’t be long now. “I’m so close, Jay! Just need… right there… oh… oh my… fuck!” She whined. His lips went to her nipple and he knew he almost had her as her moans were getting louder and louder each time. His hand moved to her head and he wrapped her hair around his hand again. This time though, he pulled on it harder and it pushed her over the edge. She came with an intensity she’d never felt before. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and there it was, Jensen’s new favourite noise. It was the same as before, but this time it was louder and longer. He could feel her pussy squeezing his dick as it contracted from her orgasm and he continued bucking up into her and sucking her nipple until her head dropped onto his shoulder and her moans became little gasps and she started to breathe normally again.  
  
She was spent, and he knew it. He was so close, and he knew after the orgasm she’d just had, she wouldn’t have the strength to keep going in their current position. With one hand still gripping the back of her neck, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted, turning them over so he was on top of her again. Her body was shaking and her breathing still heavy, but she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to him with the little strength she had left. He looked into her eyes questioning without words if she was ready. She leaned up and pulled him in for a kiss, his dick slipping back into her with ease and they both let out another moan of pleasure. He began thrusting inconsistency. He wanted to take her hard, deep, and fast but he was still trying to control it, so he didn’t completely let go. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. “Stop holding back,” she whispered, smiling sweetly up at him, and running her hand through his hair, “I won’t break, Jensen. Give me everything you got, Cowboy.” The sweetness left her smile and was replaced by the sexiest thing Jensen had ever seen grace her beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. When he looked back to her eyes, they were full of certainty. He stared at her for another few seconds, taking her in, in all her beauty. He needed her so badly, and his dick was so hard, it was starting to hurt. He couldn’t believe that after months of jerking off to fantasies of her and having wet dreams about her, she was here, under him, naked and willing to give him the release he so desperately needed and Goddamn, he was going to make the best of it. It was already the best sex he’d ever had. No – this wasn’t sex, they were making love. He wasn’t sure he’d made love to anyone before. It was always just sex or straight up fucking. It was fitting, he thought, that his first experience of this type of intimacy was with Ava. The woman who, on the day he met her last summer, called his mother to tell her he’d met the girl he was going to marry. How his mother laughed at first saying it was only a crush.  
  
She watched as his eyes changed from admiration and... was it... love? To lust and determination. She knew from the look in his eyes and the love making they’d done so far, that she was about to endure the most intense sex she’d ever had. God did that turn her on! She began to circle her hips ever so slightly, giving his dick some friction and his breath hitched for a second. He leaned down to kiss her briefly again before smirking at her gasp when he began to thrust into her deep and slow. He continued his deep thrusts and quickened the pace but needed to go deeper. He lifted her hips, readjusting her slightly so her legs opened wider. He reached his hand behind him, grabbing her calf and lifting it towards her shoulder, resting it in the crook of his elbow. He thrust again, this time feeling himself go deeper inside her. A groan escaped him, and his eyes closed in ecstasy as he murmured, “fuck, Ava, you feel so good!” He quickened his pace slightly and altered the movement of his hips. He may be trying to find his release, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and make her come again while he did. He continued to circle his hips and thrust faster with every turn, trying to hit a different part inside her every time he did. He couldn’t help but smirk when she gasped, eyes opening wide in surprise and a moan of confused and carnal pleasure erupted from her mouth. Jackpot! “You like that, baby?” He rumbled. She couldn’t form a coherent response and he gave her his crooked, sexy smirk, turning her on more. He thought this was probably the first time someone had hit her g-spot when she looked at him with pure admiration, pleasure, and confusion all at the same time. He thrust again, hitting himself into the same part of her, causing her eyes to roll back and the same surprised moan came from her. He couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled her neck and thrust again.  
“OH!” She screamed.  
“You’re beautiful, Ava, but you’re even more beautiful when you come,” he murmured into her ear. His lips latched onto that sensitive sweet spot under her ear as he thrust up into her g-spot as hard as he could. Completely turned on by his dirty talk and with what he was doing to her body, which she was pretty sure had to be illegal in some States, she couldn’t stop the scream from coming out even if her life depended on it, “OH FUCK! JENSEN!” Her nails were digging into his strong shoulders as she panted. Jesus! That amped up his pace and he thrust harder and faster. He’d only ever dreamt about her screaming his name while he fucked her, and the real thing was even better than anything his imagination could come up with. He could feel his release getting closer and began to slam into her as hard and fast as he could, hitting her g-spot and hilt with each thrust, groaning with pleasure as he did so. Ava matched him thrust for thrust, moaning with each push as her movement increased the pleasure for them both.  
“Fuck, Ava! I’m so close baby!” He moaned above her.  
“Me too, Jensen! Fuck! So good baby, please don’t stop!” She gasped between breaths. She could feel the coil in her lower abdomen about to burst and thrust herself as hard as she could onto Jensen’s dick. The coil unwound itself from her stomach and she felt an explosion of pleasure surge through her whole body unlike anything she’s ever felt before – she swore she saw a blinding light in the room and that she could feel her hair tingle - and with a breathy scream of his name, she let out the sound Jensen loved for the last time that night. “Jesus, Ava! I can’t get enough of you coming!” Jensen said as he felt her pussy clenching his dick again as it contracted from her orgasm. She leaned up and gently sucked on his sweet spot at his collarbone as she revelled in her high. That was it for him. “OH FUCK! AVA!” He screamed and slammed himself into her as far as he could go. He went completely still as he came. The pleasure kept coursing through him as her walls continued to squeeze him, milking him for everything his dick would give her.  
  
Exhausted, Ava detached her lips from him and fell back onto the bed, chest heaving as she breathed heavily. Jensen leaned down and sucked greedily one last time on her nipple as he thrust a few more times into her, prolonging both of their highs for just that little bit longer. When his dick had stopped twitching, he collapsed onto her chest, using her breasts as a pillow until he got his breath back. She wrapped her arms around his back, stroking up and down his spine and stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing as it slowed to a natural level. Once he got his breath back, Jensen withdrew from her and disposed of the condom. He lay down on his side, propped his head up on his hand and slung his other arm over Ava’s stomach. “Wow! That was just… wow!” He said.  
“Yeah, it was,” she sighed in pure exhausted relaxation. All trace of tension gone from her body and a delicious floaty euphoric feeling settling over her.  
“Are you OK? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He looked so deeply into her eyes, Ava thought he was trying to read her soul.  
“No,” she smiled and bit her lip. “You didn’t hurt me. The opposite actually. God, I’ve never felt so good before. Ever. I didn’t know it could be... no-one’s ever...” she broke eye contact with Jensen and looked at the ceiling.  
“No-one’s ever what, Princess?” He asked, stroking her arm, and sending shivers down her spine.  
“I... umm... I haven’t been with... many men, and none of them have ever... treated... been so...” she was flustered and couldn’t find the right words. He had never seen her like this before, she always knew what to say. She was a damn poet most of the time.  
“Come on, after what we’ve just done, you’re gonna act all shy on me now?” He teased her and she playfully punched him on the chest. He humoured her by giving a small “ouch!”  
“Oh stop!” She blushed.  
“Are you blushing?” Jensen teased her again. She went to playfully hit him again, but he grabbed her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Ava sighed deeply and tried again.  
“I haven’t been with a lot of men. The ones I have been with, haven’t been as... attentive as you were. No-one’s ever hit that... and I’ve never came during... you know... it’s always been... uh... from the um... before... or by making myself... you know... after,” she paused unsure if she wanted to say the next thing on her mind. He smiled encouragingly at her, knowing there was something else she needed to get off her chest.  
“Was it...” she paused and sighed. “Did you...” she stopped, puffed out her cheeks and covered her eyes for a second, shook her head and tried again. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” She asked shyly. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Ava was confident in everything she did, and this was a completely new side of her he never knew existed. Sure, everyone had their insecurities, but for hers to be about sex? The woman oozed sex appeal, for crying out loud! She’d been voted ‘Sexiest Female Actress’ more times than he could count. He couldn’t help wondering what made her so shy about sex. Her ex-fiancé cheated on her, so some of her insecurities made perfect sense, including the ones he’d picked up on earlier in the night. The only other thing that made sense was that he had been a selfish and critical lover. The guy couldn’t even pleasure her right and by the few details she’d shared, it seemed he’d had the damn cheek to tell her she wasn’t good in bed. He was starting to get angry, but he knew there was a time and a place for that conversation, and now wasn’t it.  
“Ava, baby? Look at me,” he said. When she remained staring at the ceiling, he sighed and sat up fully, gently grabbing her chin and tilting her face to look at him. He thought her eyes were watery, but it was difficult to tell when the only light in the room was coming from the moonlight shining through the windows. “Ava, what we did was great. You were amazing,” he said smiling shyly at her, feeling himself blush at what he was going to say next. “Yeah, I’ve had my fair share of women, and none of them complained, but I never knew it could be like that. What we did? It was the best blow-job and the most amazing sex I’ve ever had,” he told her honestly. He knew he had strong feelings for her. Love? He wasn’t sure, but it was damn close. He couldn’t help but think that’s why it was so good with her, or if they were just a good match in the bedroom. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled brightly making his heart melt.  
“It was pretty incredible!” She grinned.  
“C’mere,” he said as he lay down and pulled her closer to him. She curled up into his side and placed her head on his chest. He threw the bedcovers over them and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get some sleep,” he mumbled.  
“We need to talk, Jay.” Ava said quietly.  
“I know,” he sighed with disappointment knowing exactly where that conversation would go. “Just... in the morning? Please?” He asked. He felt her smile against his pec before she kissed him lightly just above his nipple. She tucked her left leg over his and draped her left arm across his chest, cuddling further into his warm body.  
“Goodnight, Cowboy.”  
“Goodnight, Princess.”  
He wrapped the arm he had under her neck around her shoulders, squeezing her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He could no longer feel the tension in her back and shoulders that had been so obvious when he hugged her at before the panel this morning and was still there when their rendezvous began this evening, and smiled, knowing he’d been responsible for that. He knew she’d sleep well tonight, and it wasn’t long until her breathing slowed and evened out with sleep. He, however, knew he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight, even with how exhausted he was.


End file.
